


Don't You Dare

by RanchDeChloe



Series: jock on jock crime [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, But only implied, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Spanking, forensics androids, gavin is a real asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanchDeChloe/pseuds/RanchDeChloe
Summary: "All things considered Gavin thinks that being reprimanded for ’android insensitivity’ is absolute bullshit. A year ago everyone would have laughed about him calling his new partner an ‘overgrown cockless realdoll’ but now the whole thing is printed out in size 8 font and tucked into his permanent file"Gavin isn't ready to climb the RK900 like a broad shoulder tree.... really, he swears he isn't





	Don't You Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, some characters just need to be gently sexually bullied, I don't make the laws.

All things considered Gavin thinks that being reprimanded for ’android insensitivity’ is absolute bullshit. A year ago everyone would have laughed about him calling his new partner an ‘overgrown cockless realdoll’ but now the whole thing is printed out in size 8 font and tucked into his permanent file.

He peers across the desk at the android working across from him, huffing and stewing with displeasure. He’s worked so hard to get where he is and this forensics lab on legs gets dropped on his lap, its not fair.

“you rat me out to Fowler?” Gavin asks, sitting up in his seat, hands on his desk. The RK900 (The android never even picked a name! What kind of stuck up robot bullshit is that?) calmly keeps scanning through files on his terminal. “You can’t hear me, you radioshack disaster?”.

The android never looks up, “we are meant to enforce rules and order and you do nothing to facilitate the process. If you can’t be positive example of an officer I will continue to report you to Captain Fowler or worse”. His tone is dry, gavin would call it bored but he was sure androids couldn't even be board. 

“what’s worse?”

Rk900 stops typing and looks up.

—

There is an old meeting room of the side of the archive in the basement that Gavin could sneak a smoke in, it never got wired up to the new system, no smoke alarms or security cameras. Half filled with old broken chairs and rested desks. He now wishes they had wired this room up. He’d love the evidence to rat this fucker out.

RK900 crowds him into the corner, having to lean down to get in his face. Where did cyberlife get off building these fuckers so big.

“You are useless in the field as well as in the office, you spend so much energy bring rude to me even when it negatively effects the cases we’ve been assigned, you are childish and you are smoking in a public building which is illegal” RK900 lists, stern and firm and suddenly Gavin feels like he’s 12 and in detention again.

“fuck off-“ Gavin barely has the words out and the RK900 has him by the chin.

“Apologize”. 

“I’m not a-“ the android squeezes his jaw and presses his head back against the wall.

“Apologize”

“Sorry, fuck! jesus christ!” he pants, tugging and trying to pull the damn thing’s wrist off of him.

The RK800 ’s LED flashes yellow as he looks between his scrunched up face and the lump in Gavin’s jeans, “take care of that, wash your hands, return to work and behave”.

The android drops his hand from Gavin’s face and does not wait for a response, smoothing out his jacket before turning on his heel and heading back upstairs.

Gavin hasn’t jerked off this furiously since middle school, but fuck that guy, he isn’t washing his hands.

—-

RK900 insisted on sharing a car and on complete quiet as they headed to crime scenes. It suited Gavin fine enough, gave him time to think. The plastic detective was a good cop in theory but he was getting to be pretty insufferable. Smug in always being correct and one step ahead and it just seemed to loves being a pain in his ass. It also was a real kick in the pants that no matter how sweaty or disheveled, or tired Gavin got the damn thing remained the picture of calm, cool and collected, always pristine. It was like he was daring gavin to try to piss him off.

Arriving at their destination the RK900 reached over and just barely touched Gavin’s shoulder for a moment, “you managed to be quiet the whole ride. Good boy, Reed”.

Gavin felt his face flush hot and he looked down at his knees, not wanting to think about the feeling the comment caused in his gut nor wanting to give the stupid robot the satisfaction of a response.

—-

Apparently picking on Connor was off the table too. Really it was a joke, and an old joke, Connor knew he was joking about the coffee, it was a /thing/, long before his new partner showed up. Now he’s been informed that ‘while his prototype was a disgusting tissue sample licking , human fucking, petri dish , he was still the prototype of the 900 series and needed to be respected’.

Embarrassed but just wanting to get back to work he walks across the office and places a mug of hot coffee on Connor’s desk. He’s about to leave just as quickly when Connor looks up baffled, “you left your coffee”.

“No its yours”.

“i can’t ingest coffee, detective” his eyebrows knit together in mild confusion.

“You do now, just take it”. 

Connor stares only a moment before getting up and excusing himself from the situation. Gavin high tails it out the room. Satisfied, RK900 looks down and back to his work.

—-

Before Gavin left the office, he made sure the mug was removed from connor’s desk, washed, and replaced on it’s shelf in the break room. 

—-  
Hank stares him down in a quiet moment, “Are you…. are you ok?”

Gavin blinks at him, “why the fuck wouldn’t I be ok, its not like we’re standing in front of a corpse or anything”. 

“I’m not talking about the corpse, Reed, I’m talking about you”.

“I’m fine”. 

“You haven’t threatened to shoot my partner in over a month…. no shitty comments, less fucked up paperwork…. I’d say your new partner was good for you but you seem …. quite is all…”

“I said i was fine”.

“I've also seen the way you stare at that guys ass”.

“Fuck you, Anderson”.

“See, that’s the Reed I know”.

—-

He shouldn’t beat himself. He watched his partner just demolish a whole room rogue violent androids.The thing was an absolute tank, didn’t even flinch, barely looked ruffled after if it wasn’t for the splats of thirium a on his arms and torso. Gavin watched as he wiped a few flecks of the blue stuff off his check. He had kind of a robot Jason Bourne thing going. 

Bur Gavin really wishes he would have had a little action for himself.

“you were absolutely no help on this mission” RK900 informed Gavin dryly. 

Maybe he was ok with this, “You going to do something about it, G.I. Joe?”

The android tilted its head, His LED blinking a thoughtful yellow.

—-

It was early morning when they got back to the station there was next to no one there. Gavin thankful for that. This isn’t want he expected by ‘doing something about it’. Maybe a messy make out in the car or a screaming matching but instead he's on his knees under RK900s desk, three of the android’s perfect fingers jammed in his mouth as RK900 filled out the necessary reports. Besides the occasional brush of his boot against Gavin’s crotch which felt a little premeditated, Gavin was ignored. He groans around the digits and the noise makes RK900 press down on his tongue. He thinks about biting down just to get a reaction but that foot could just as easily kick. 

RK900 sounds bored. “You should really cut back on your caffeine intake, its causing a rise in your blood pressure… I also think you should refrain from masturbation for a little while, your focus is better when you save your energy”. 

Gavin bites down at that, totally worth the possible kick he knew would come. 

—-

Two days later RK900 nearly gives him a heart attack sneaking up on him, leaning over the back of his chair to hiss in his ear, “I told you to refrain…. you have traces on your hands and jeans…. you are /disgusting/, detective Reed”.

He can’t help the shiver, and he doesn't mean to say it quite so loud, “you were serious?!” 

—

Rk900 has re-purposed a desk in the room off the side of the archive, perched on top of it, sitting up straight like he has a rod up his ass.

“What, you want me to blow you or something to make up for it?” Gavin tries to play off as a joke.

“Blow what?”

“You know, isn’t this what we are doing? work fling?”

“I assure you, Reed, I am not equipped for you to ‘blow’ any part of me. I simple want to build the most productive partnership with you and you obviously need a firm hand. now Be a good boy and put your hands on the desk”. He pats the space next to him and stands.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me”.

“I’m not, and i’d like you to start referring to me as RK900, or 900. No more rude names either,I have a designation and its respectful to use it… and you can start watching the profanity too, its not professional. Pants down please”.

—-

Gavin spends the last hour of his day typing while standing to the stares of half the department. 

—-

Connor is staring at Gavin in the elevator.

Connor sounds so much like him its creepy, “can I ask you a personal question, Detective?”

“Why the fuck not” he shrugs.

“Are you and your partner…. fraternizing?” It takes Connor a moment to choose the last word.

“The hell I am…. mind your business, asshole”.

“Rk900 has a lot of your DNA on him not to be in a relationship” .

“We work together, share cars” he feels himself get red in the ears, feels it creep down his neck.

“How does your saliva get on his boots during normal work activities?”

—-

It was totally worth whatever punishment that came his way (either dealt by the department or his partner) to shake Connor by his stupid lapels for a solid 3 and a half minutes.

—-

Gavin receives a message on his terminal from RK900. He looks up confused at his partner across from him who is quietly working but his LED flutters. He must be doing it with his head. Crap, that’s creepy. He looks back down at the message.

I wouldn’t be adverse to extending bonding rituals beyond normal working hours

Gavin bites his lip, hiding a smile, before looking up “sure, why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> to my jerries


End file.
